RyanPenn
Overview RyanPenn_, also known as Ryan Penn is an active member on DawnHaven, member of the Penn family, founder of the State of Pennington and founder and CEO of PENN, which operates and owns Pennington Hills and other businesses such as PENN Retail, PENN Properties, PENN Bank and PENN Entertainment. He joined DawnHaven in January of 2016 after managing PENN on other servers and working on 2 creative maps. He currently has an Eclipse rank and is found at #15 on Baltop. Ryan Town and Ryan City In August of 2012, Ryan (then known as ryanxpenn) created his first town, Ryan Town, on a survival server. He soon sold this town to create a larger and improved version of it known as Ryan City. PENN and Pennington Hills The first version of Pennington Hills was created in November of 2013 on the same server as Ryan Town and Ryan City but after a map reset. While working on this town he met Ashlie Penn (then known as TechoKitty) and Colby Penn (then known as colbynilsen). PENN was originally called Haus of Penn until renamed in 2015. Four other versions of Pennington Hills were later made on 2 more servers. Ryan, Ashlie and Colby started the first Pennington Hills on DawnHaven as soon as they joined in January of 2016. It soon became DawnHaven's biggest and most active town, generating over $14 million mainly from real estate. Pennington Hills introduced a new realistic modern that had not been seen much or been very popular on DawnHaven before. The launch of Pennington Hills created a boom in DawnHaven's real estate market and created significant interest in towns. Later in this map, the Penns met Dillan and added him to the family. The first DawnHaven Pennington Hills was their biggest and had 7 districts. With DawnHaven's map reset in 2017, Ryan, Ashlie and Dillan created the current Pennington Hills. Current districts of Pennington Hills are The Valley, Downtown, Manorside, Penn Heights, Penn City and Pentano. PENN Retail includes stores such as Starbucks Coffee, Apple, Target, Nike, Zara and Whole Foods. PENN Entertainment consists of Dawn Magazine, Penn City Times, a TV studio at 3 Dawn Trade Center and Club Obsidian in Penn City. PENN keynotes are held for major announcements. On the first map they were held in the theater below the original PENN offices in Downtown, Pennington Hills. On the current map they are held in the Keynote Theater at Arc Center in Penn City, Pennington Hills. State of Pennington With many new towns on the new 2017 DawnHaven map, the State of Pennington was created as a country like way to unite towns. There is an election for State Council every 4 months. Current members are PlainOreo, PlainArchite and X_Bruce_Wayne_X. Although both of the two S.o.P presidents have been appointed by the Penn Family, an election will be held every year. The first and former president was Zim. The current President of the State of Pennington is PlainCookie. Penn Family The Penn Family is a group of players that was started by Ryan Penn that currently includes Ryan Penn, Ashlie Penn, Dillan Penn, Daniela Penn and Nathan Penn. Past members include dominiquecampos, Colby Penn and Cassius Penn. The Kardashians are credited with being the inspiration of the Penn family. Controversy Due to computer glitches, inappropriate messages that were meant for party chat or message, went directly into public chat several times. In 2016, in the first issue of PENN Entertainment's Dawn Magazine, a former staff member's exploits were written about. In 2017 due to personal issues with Zim, Ryan Penn had temporarily left DawnHaven In 2017, a property dispute between Ryan Penn and Zim had taken place in Penn City. The area was blocked off with a region guard by Arcaleus.